starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jawa
|tipo=Humanoide |subespecies= |razas= |altura=1 metro |longitud= |envergadura= |peso=30 kilogramos''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Head-to-Head'' |piel=Oscura |pelo=Negro[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |plumas= |ojos=Amarillo |distinciones= |vida=80 años estándarStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |planeta=Tatooine |habitat= |dieta= |idioma=*Jawés *Conversación Comercial Jawa |miembros=*DathchaStar Wars: Mundos y Escenarios *Het Nkik *Jitt *Jot *KekitStar Wars: Commander *Nebit *Madre de Jot *Padre de Jot *WittinStar Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z }} Los jawas eran una especie inteligente de humanoides de un metro de alto nativos del mundo desértico del Borde Exterior de Tatooine. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|250px|Aunque los jawas usualmente medían un metro, algunos eran significativamente más altos. Lo que los jawas escondían debajo de sus pesadas túnicas era tema de mucha especulación de los colonos que se asentaban en Tatooine, con rumores asegurando que eran roedores gigantes o humanos devueltos.Ultimate Factivity Collection: Star Wars Aunque los jawas eran típicamente pequeños, midiendo solo un metro, algunos de ellos eran significativamente más altos que eso. Uno de esos anormales jawas era casi tan alto como una unidad 3PO, un modelo de droide de protocolo que medía model 1.71 metros. De acuerdo al gángster Adwin Charu, los jawas tenían un olor animal y almizcleño que se asemejaba a una fraternidad de ratas húmedas.Consecuencias Sociedad y cultura Los jawas eran chatarreros apasionados, peinando los desiertos de Tatooine en busca de droides o chatarra que pudieran capturar y vender a los residentes locales, formando un círculo de comercio codependiente. Sin embargo, tenían una reputación de trapaceros, vendiendo equipo rápidamente reparado y droides con fallas. Aunque los granjeros de humedad desconfiaban de sus bienes, ellos frecuentemente les compraban debido a ser presionados para encontrar una mejor selección en sus locales remotos. right|200px|Los jawas usaban retadores de las arenas como bases móviles para hurgar, así como para protegerse de los incursores tusen y las tormentas de arena. Los jawas se encontraban al acecho en las pistas de carreras de pods para llevarse escombros humeantes de pods de carreras estrellados. Los jawas usualmente eran los primeros en la escena de una nave estelar que chocó, como descubrió Anakin Skywalker cuando él hizo un aterrizaje forzoso con el Crepúsculo. Un jawa frecuentemente podía hablar tanto su nativo jawés —el cual utilizaban el aroma así como las palabras habladas para transmitir un significado, aunque esto hacía que para los foráneos fuera imposible entender— y su Conversación Comercial Jawa más simple, permitiéndoles comunicarse más fácilmente con otras especies. Los jawas viajaban por el desierto y transportaban a sus droides en sus transportes reptador de las arenas. Compañías mineras difuntas en Tatooine habían abandonado estos vehículos en el desierto una vez que sus proyectos fallaron, permitiéndoles a los jawas usarlos como bases móviles. Los jawas tenían una tentativa relación pacífica con los incursores tusken, o las «personas de las arenas», una especie agresiva que también era nativa de Tatooine. Sin embargo, los jawas preferían evitar a las personas de las arenas siempre que fuera posible debido a su naturaleza impredecible. También temían del dragón krayt, y quedarse atrapado en una tormenta de arena era igual de peligroso. Historia Una banda de jawas fue responsable de localizar y reunir a C-3PO y a R2-D2 después de que su cápsula de escape se estrelló en Tatooine. La banda subsecuentemente vendió a los droides al tío de Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars. Todo el clan fue interrogado después y fueron masacrados por soldados de asalto que habían ido en busca de los droides. Los soldados de asalto intentaron hacer que la matanza pareciera obra de las personas de las arenas, pero Obi-Wan Kenobi fue capaz de ver a través del ardid cuando Luke Skywalker y él se encontraron con los cadáveres. Kenobi quemó los cuerpos como respeto. Tras la Batalla del Gran Pozo de Carkoon, una banda de jawas hurgó en una corroída armadura mandaloriana del desierto. El gángster Admin Charu viajó al reptador de las arenas de los jawas para recuperarla. Sin embargo, fue abordad y derrotado en combate por Cobb Vanth, un hombre de la ley de estilo propio. Jawas en la galaxia Una bebida galáctica popular conocida como jugo de jawa existía y era servida en lugares como el Restaurante de Dex en Coruscant. Sin embargo, no estada hecho de o por jawas. Entre bastidores Ninguna fuente canónica ha revelado como luce un jawa debajo de la capucha. En tomas detrás de escenas de ''El Retorno del Jedi'', los jawas tenían cabezas cuadradas cubiertas en trapos negros con grandes ojos amarillos que parecían mecánicos. Sin embargo, este es un disfraz y no representar su apariencia canónica. La novela original de Star Wars implica una posible relación familiar entre los jawas y los incursores tusken. También describe a los jawas como tipo roedores y los compara con humanos no evolucionado, aunque estas pueden ser meras metáforas. De acuerdo al libro Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible de Stephen J. Sansweet, los jawas fueron la pieza central en uno de los casos de infracción de derechos de autor más extraños que involucraban a Star Wars. En 1978, unas criaturas pequeñas con capucha y ojos brillantes que Neil Young llamó «ruedojos» comenzaron a acompañar al roquero en escenario durante un tour de concierto, en una película del tour y en la portada del álbum ''Rust Never Sleeps''. El caso fue llevado a corte.Star Wars: From Concept to Screen to Collectible Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part I'' * *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Escape Mission'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' * *''Star Wars'': Datapad }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Ultimate Factivity Collection: Star Wars'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' * * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Jawas